Something Golden
by surething123
Summary: After landing on an island in the middle of nowhere, Chrysta has a hard time remembering who she is and how she even got there. Then in swoops Peter Pan. He's smooth, suave and definitely a trickster who loves manipulating people. But then why does she feel attracted to him?
1. Chapter 1: Where is She?

Chapter 1: Where is she?

She didn't know what she was doing there. Slowly getting up to her feet, she quickly surveyed the area to find herself in a dense jungle where the trees seemed to press in around her. If she weren't claustrophobic before, she would be now. Taking her mind off the trees that felt like they had a mind of their own, she took a couple of hesitant steps forward before collapsing to her knees in exhaustion. A quick glance at her feet made her realize that she definitely couldn't walk with their condition. Her feet were incredibly dirty and her ankle was swollen, making her wonder how exactly she had gotten them like that. Searching through her memories did nothing but give her a panic attack as she realized she _didn't remember_. She began gasping for breath as her mind tried desperately to calm herself down. Her slim fingers were twitching erratically and she subconsciously reached for a small object that hung around her neck. As soon as she grasped it tightly in her palm, her breathing slowed down before returning to a normal pace.

Still clutching the small object, she brought it closer to her face to see what it was. A small crystal goldfish gleamed in the sunlight and caused her to gasp out loud at the sheer beauty of it. The piece was finely crafted and on closer inspection revealed a tiny inscription that was carved carefully into a smaller orange crystal inside. Deeming the writing illegible as it was unable to be seen with the naked eye, she made a mental note to find a magnifying glass as soon as possible.

After resting in the shade of an unrecognizable tree, she quickly realized she had to get to a food source and some water, or she would die before the day was over. Breathing heavily as she struggled to get up, she finally was able to stand albeit relying heavily on her left leg as it was uninjured. Noticing how there were no recognizable paths that she could take, she took a deep sniff of the air. Her brain supplied her with the information that if she could smell food cooking, it would be best to head there. Smelling a faint burning scent coming from behind her, she quickly walked into the dark forest and the trees swallowed her small form without a trace.

Deep in the trees a little while away from her, a boy with brown hair and forest green eyes watched her. And smirked.

_The game is just beginning..._

* * *

**A/N: **

_**Hello my fellow Once Upon a Time fanfiction readers! I have decided to do a Peter x Oc fanfiction. This is my first time doing a OUaT fanfic and my second time writing one so reviews are appreciated. I would like some constructive criticism on how to improve my writing as well, and if I've missed anything please don't hesitate to tell me! This chapter is a little short but it's just the beginning!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Dangerous waters

Chapter 2: Dangerous waters

**_I forgot to do this yesterday._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not and never will (sadly) own Once Upon a Time or it's characters. I only own the plot of this fanfic and my oc. All rights go to the creators of the TV show._**

* * *

It was in the afternoon that the small girl finally reached a lake or as some would call it, a lagoon. Of course, by then, she was dreadfully dehydrated and didn't stop to think as to why there would be a lagoon smack dab in the middle of nowhere. Without bothering to check her surroundings, she quickly got closer to the edge of the clear water and cupped a bit of it into her hands. The cool and sweet water that went down her throat made her thirst feel slightly quenched and all she knew was that she just had to get more. Sipping more from her hands, she leaned over the rock she was sitting on to see her reflection.

A pale heart shaped face looked back at her with amber eyes. Straight light blonde hair went past her shoulders and staring closely at her face in the water, she realized that she looked ridiculously dirty, like she had just been playing in the dirt. She cringed. Her face looked like she had been living on the street or had been trekking through a forest for days. Then again, she had been doing the latter, if only for a few hours. Looking at her reflection again, she noticed that something crucial was missing. Her necklace. Even with her muddled memories, the girl had recognized the accessory as something that she had obviously cherished. So quickly turning her head around to search for the small object, she got to her feet, wincing at the cracks that she heard coming from her joints. Walking around slowly, she tried to wrap her head about how she had lost her most precious item. She was so absorbed in looking that she hadn't realized that she had company.

"Careful there. You wouldn't want to fall into the lagoon now would you?" A voice piped up.

The girl moved her head towards the sound. Narrowing her amber eyes, she finally spoke for the first time. "What do you mean? And wait, who are you?" Because the girl hadn't spoken in so long, her voice was hoarse. So she repeated her question. "Who are you?" Squinting her eyes, she looked up and down at a boy who had brown hair and mischievous green eyes. He smirked while she scrutinized him and raised one eyebrow when she took in his slim but lightly muscled body.

"See anything you like?" Mystery boy said cheekily. She blushed lightly. "Nothing that doesn't make me want to barf." She muttered softly. Then her voice got slightly louder. "Anyways, mystery boy, I asked you a question. Are you going to answer it?"

He ignored her. "You're standing a little too close to the water's edge aren't you love, don't you realize that they're dangerous waters?." Taking a look at the clear lagoon behind her she sighed softly. The boy had to be joking or something. There was no way that it was dangerous. It glittered and shimmered in the sun so she stepped even closer to the lagoon knowing that the boy was probably trying to trick her. The boy slapped a hand on his face.

"You might want to come here, love. The water holds things that you don't want to meet."

She shook her head defiantly. Feeling bold, she sat down on the rocks and stuck her feet into the water, sighing happily at how the water felt on her dirty and swollen feet. Turning her head back to the boy, she saw that he was getting angry. His eyes had darkened and he was stalking forward with the grace of a cat. Gulping loudly, she turned her attention back to the water. Staring closely at her toes wiggling in the water, a sudden movement in the ripples caught her sight.

A hauntingly beautiful face was staring back at her in the water. Its hair swirled in the water and she watched fascinated as the face smiled, before lifting its arms to grab the girl's ankles. The blonde was quickly propelled into the water with a large splash by the mermaid. She hit the surface of the water and sank to the bottom quickly and when she looked up, she saw the mermaid grasping her shoulders and pushing downwards with her tail. The girl closed her eyes and waited inevitably for the pain to come to her lungs but it never came. Cracking open her eyes, she realized that she was sitting at the bottom of the lagoon with the mermaid staring shockingly at her. Sucking in a deep breath, she expected to be met with water, but instead, she inhaled oxygen.

She was breathing underwater

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_I am back! It took me a little while to write the second chapter, but here it is! I noticed I haven't exactly said what my oc's name is, but I want to save that for later. Anyways, sorry if Peter Pan's personality is off but that was needed for something a bit later. Yeah, maybe the next chapter? Another thing. If my oc seems a little Mary-sue to you, please tell me. I don't want to make her all perfect cause no one is, obviously. Hope you likes this chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Neverland

Chapter 3: Neverland

The lagoon was filled with coral and moving fish of varying different sizes. Pinks, oranges and reds dotted the sandy floor as seashells and assorted rocks. The girl was currently a little occupied with the fact that she could breathe underwater. Her mind couldn't figure it out. Breathing underwater was definitely not normal, and as far as she was concerned, she was normal. Or was she? Her memories left a gaping hole in her past and how exactly she had gotten there, which wasn't very helpful. Looking upwards, her mind drifted away as she watched the sunlight peek through the waves above, casting a glow in areas of the seabed. The light rippled across her vision and her head started hurting, causing her to clutch at it in pain.

* * *

_A girl that looked like her was running. She was laughing loudly, and a boy around 10 was chasing after her but was having little success in catching her. "Chrysta, wait up!" The boy yelled, huffing a little. The girl obviously taking pity on him slowed down just a bit and soon the boy caught her. "Ha! I caught you!" He shouted triumphantly. The girl smile gently at him and tweaked his nose, causing him to rub at it afterwards. "That you did, kiddo. Now, what do you wish for?" She said her amber eyes sparkling kindly. _

* * *

Chrysta. That was her name. Finally having one memory back made her feel incredibly relieved and she smiled happily. The only problem was the last part. She granted wishes? Was was that all about? Telling herself to think about it later, she felt a tugging in her gut making her feel like she had to do something important. Then she remembered. The mystery boy was still on the rocks. Did he think she had drowned?

Pushing off from the sea floor, Chrysta reached the surface in no time at all. Climbing back onto the rocks was a little trickier, seeing as her clothes were completely waterlogged and now weighed a lot. She squeezed out some water from her shirt and shivered. The temperature of the water hadn't affected her much, but now up on land, her skin wasn't used to the air yet. Scanning the rocks and beach she found no sign of the boy who had tried to warn her. She sighed guiltily. If only she had listened to him, but then she never would have discovered her 'gift' or remembered anything. A light tap on her shoulder made her turn around suddenly to come face to face with the boy from earlier.

His green eyes were extremely close to her face and she reacted without thinking and screamed. Really loudly. Into his ear. Chrysta screamed for about 10 seconds before realizing who he was and stopped abruptly. Seeing his expression; a mix of exasperation and amusement was enough to make her blush a violent shade of red. He smirked at her and placed his hand out towards her. She hesitantly reached her pale hand outwards and they both shook hands. An electric shock ran across her skin and made her lightly shiver where their skin touched. Quickly pulling her hand away, she subtly wiped it once on her pants before clutching it closely. Turning her gaze back to him, she flushed at his knowing look added with a smirk that she realized she was going to be seeing a lot.

"Peter. Peter Pan." He said. Chrysta tilted her head slightly.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"My name. Peter Pan." He smirked again. Chrysta smiled slightly at him.

"Chrysta. I don't really have a last name, so..." She said. Peter took her hand again making her skin tingle again.

"Welcome to my island, Neverland. A place where we never ever grow up."

Chrysta tried to imagine never growing up. Staying 16 forever. It sounded fun. Smiling at Peter again, she asked,"so, where are we going?"

"How 'bout going to meet my Lost Boys? I bet you'll really take a shine to them, love. In fact, you'll probably love them so much, you'll be like their... Mother." Not noticing the hidden meaning behind his words, she nodded and followed Peter Pan through the jungle leaving Mermaid Lagoon behind them.

Peter smirked inwardly. She was so easy to manipulate and was also incredibly naive. He was going to have fun messing with her.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_I have updated! Sorry if the end is a little wacked out, I tried my best! And I realized that I already told you my oc's name. It's in the description. Nice one, me. Thanks for reading! And please review_**


End file.
